


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Clint and Natasha were sleeping. Clint was exhausted since he finally could rest sfter a long mission. Having Natasha in his arms made sleep come easier. Natasha had her face burried in her husband's chest and was peacefully sleeping. 

Suddenly they both heard the pattering of feet. It was their son. They both slowly sat up as the door opened. Jeremy came in, holding his stuffed hawk, Chester.

"Daddy, Mommy I had a nightmare." Jeremy said.

"Come here." Natasha said.

Jeremy ran towards the bed. Natasha picked him up and settled him between them. Clint put an arm around his son.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" asked Clint.

Jeremy nodded.

Natasha covered the three of them with the blanket. To soothe Jeremy she started humming a lullaby. Soon their son was dozing off.

Clint kissed Jeremy's forehead and then kissed Natasha. 

Jeremy didn't have anymore nightmares while sleeping with his parents.


End file.
